The embodiments herein relate generally to toys, and more particularly, to a fidget toy or cessation device configured to spin in a user's hands.
Many people like to keep their hands busy by playing with coins, pens, lighters, knives, fidget toys, or the like. Flipping and spinning things around in one's hand may be a calming activity, and many people use these types of devices as cessation devices or to relieve anxiety. Alternatively, some people enjoy using the devices solely for fun.
Therefore, what is needed is a fidget toy designed to be spun between a user's fingers.